Of Failures and Flowers
by mitunaonmindhoney
Summary: Bubblegum tries to make Marshall Lee become human so he can be out during the day, but it might take a few tries to get it right.


You groan as you hear pounding on your door. You try your best to ignore it and soon it stops. Turning over, you close your eyes and try to go back to sleep.

"Marshall Lee, get your vampire-demon butt out here!" You hear Fionna yell.

"Ugh, just give me a minute!" You yell back. You look outside and see that the sun is still up. _Why would she wake me up so early? _You wonder. You float down the stairs and open the door to be greeted by Fionna and Cake.

"Hey, Fi. Any reason for the early wake-up call?" You smile.

"Yeah, Bubblegum sent me here to tell you that you need to go to the Candy Castle right now. He said it was mad important!"

"Better hurry up, don't want to keep him waiting!" Cake chimed.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a sec." You sigh and float back into your house. You grab a large black umbrella and your sunglasses to protect you from the sun and float back out. You all start towards the Candy Kingdom, you flying and Fionna riding on Cake.

"Any idea why PB wants me at the castle?"

"Nope. He just said it was important that you be there." She states.

The rest of the way there is spent in silence. You wonder what could be so important, and why you're involved. Hopefully it won't take too long and you can still get some sleep before the sun goes down. Soon, the Candy Kingdom gates come into view and you see Fionna stop.

"Alright, Marshall Lee, just go to the castle's lab and you should find PB there."

"You're not coming with?"

"Nah, Cake and I found this sweet dungeon earlier and we're gonna go treasure hunting!" She grins and takes out her crystal sword.

"There better be some catnip in there!" Cake exclaims.

"Abandoning me for a dungeon? That hurts my undead heart." You pretend to be sad and fail when you smirk.

"Oh, shut up, you. Besides, you're busy anyways. Now hurry up and go to the castle!" She shouts as she rides away with Cake. You laugh to yourself as you watch them leave. Once they are out of sight, you fly up to the Candy Castle. You fly through one of the windows and look around. After wandering around the halls for a few minutes, you run into Peppermint Maid.

"Hello Marshall Lee." Peppermint Maid says, looking somewhat scared by your appearance. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Relax Peps, I'm not craving any red right now." You smirk. "I just heard Bubba wanted to see me."

"Oh, alright. Prince Bubblegum is working in the lab at this moment. I will escort you to him." She turns and starts walking and you follow. She leads you down a bunch of colorful halls, all of which have no red on them, and finally stops at one door. "You will find Prince Bubblegum inside." She says quickly and leaves.

You open the door and see Bubblegum in his white lab coat and goggles with his back turned to you. _He must have not heard me. _You grin mischievously and set your umbrella and sunglasses down. Very slowly and quietly, you creep behind him and-"Boo!"

The whole room goes up in smoke.

"Marshall Lee! Why the glob would you do that?! You know not to disturb me when I'm working with chemicals!" He shouts, coughing and waving the smoke away.

"Sorry," You say, laughing, "but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Besides, you're the one that called me here, Bubba." He sighs.

"Yes, I did. I called you hear with a request."

"Well, what is it?"

"Over the last few days I have been experimenting with different chemicals that can change a non-human being into a human, like Fionna. I would like that you assist me in my research."

"So you want me to be your guinea pig?" You say plainly.

"…In a way, yes."

"Well, no thanks, Bubba. I got, like, zero reasons that I'd wanna do that." You say as you lazily float around the room. He sighs.

"I thought you would say that so I prepared an offer. There are flowers that only bloom in the middle of the day, and they are the reddest red in all of Aaa. Although, they cannot be in shade or they will turn back to a gray color. If you help me with my experiments then you will be able to get the flowers." You pause and think for a second. Those flowers did sound really good. It's probably worth it.

"Hmm… I guess I could help."

"Great, now if you'll just wait for a few minutes, I can remake the serum that you made me drop and we can get started." He pauses. "And please do not pull any more pranks this time."

"Sure thing, Bubba." You say, floating right above him.

**Hey there, I hope everyone liked this first chapter! This is my first Adventure Time fanfiction so I hope it turns out well. Please review, I would like to know what you think of it!**


End file.
